


Jade Harley Dave Strider One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 10 inches of smut, F/M, Jade Harley/Dave Strider - Freeform, Like, Smut, So much smut, mature - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, I am Dave Strider and I am in love with my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Harley Dave Strider One Shot

Hi, I am Dave Strider and I am in love with my best friend.

Her name is Jade Harley and she has a really big and creepy doh named Bec. Her dog doesnt have anything to do with this story  
I just wantded to say she had one. Anyway, today atb lunch i was going to tell her i loved her.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"JADE" I yelled "Come sit next to me

"Okay *winks*" she sits down next to me "Hey Dave!" she says to me

"I have something to tell you" I say 

"What is it?" She asks

I take a deep breath "Jade" I say looking into her eyes "I love you"

Shel ooks at me for a few seconds and says "Dave I have a boyfriend"

This is the first ive ever heard of her being in a relationship

"With who?" I yell

"Karkat" she says

"I'll kill him! I yell as i stand up and stomp to Karkats tabel. I take a bat out of my pocket and hit him on the head with it

"Whatever" Aradia says as she puts her cello in her pocket and walks away. She's too cool for all of this

Karkat falls to the ground, bleeding

he ded

"Jade will you date me now?!" I yell to her

"Yes!" she yells back and runs to me. We kiss a lot and do the smut in the corner of the cafeteria. We made like, 3 bazillion babys


End file.
